


Breathplay

by utawara (tigriya)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriya/pseuds/utawara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>автор:</b> <a href="http://agirlcalledkil.livejournal.com">agirlcalledkil</a><br/><b>перевод:</b> utawara<br/><b>бета:</b> Anteya tor Deriul<br/>пейринг: Акаме.<br/><b>ворнинг:</b> кинк - асфиксия. это текст с JE smut/kink anon meme, так что, если это не ваш кактус, то и пробовать не стоит, наверное ^___^<br/>разрешение на перевод получено</p>
    </blockquote>





	Breathplay

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/517) by agirlcalledkil. 



> **автор:** [agirlcalledkil](http://agirlcalledkil.livejournal.com)  
> **перевод:** utawara  
> **бета:** Anteya tor Deriul  
> пейринг: Акаме.  
> **ворнинг:** кинк - асфиксия. это текст с JE smut/kink anon meme, так что, если это не ваш кактус, то и пробовать не стоит, наверное ^___^  
> разрешение на перевод получено

\- Заткнись, Аканиши, - шипит Каме, кулаки его сжаты и глаза потемнели.

\- Нет, серьезно, - говорит Джин их сегодняшним девушкам, которые пожирают его влюбленными глазами, не упуская ни единого жеста. - Когда мы были джуниорами, он всюду за мной бегал как потерявшийся щенок. На все ему было нужно мое одобрение, будто я был его сэмпаем!

Свирепый взгляд Каме перепугал бы половину Канжани8, но Джин только усмехается.

\- Это так мило! - взвизгивает девушка Каме, берет за руки свою подругу, и они прыгают от счастья. - Я уверена, что Аканиши-кун - самый лучший сэмпай.

\- Извините нас, - говорит Каме без намека на вежливость и, даже не глянув на девушек, хватает Джина за руку и волочет в сторону туалетов.

Джин смеется как пьяный, только что он вовсе не пьян, ни в одном глазу. Просто его ужасно веселит разозлившийся так легко Каме, который уже запер дверь и приближается к нему с таким видом, будто собирается придушить или еще что-то в этом роде.

И когда именно это и происходит, Джин уже больше не смеется. Рука Каме плотно обхватывает его шею, сощуренные глаза мечут стрелы ярости. Он, конечно, делает это неправильно, но Джин все равно реагирует. И это не та реакция, которую можно было бы ожидать: он не пытается вырваться или ударить, нет-нет, тело Джина вдруг обмякает, и он издает тихий стон.

Выражение глаз Каме круто меняется, злость сменяется весельем, а губы его изгибаются в усмешке.

\- Тебе это нравится.

Джин собирается отрицать, но тут палец Каме передвигается вверх по его горлу, и голова Джина сама откидывается назад без малейшего принуждения. Палец гладит адамово яблоко, и Джин снова стонет, на этот раз звук немножко искажен.

\- Ты надо мной издеваешься? - спрашивает Каме глубоким, серьезным голосом. - Если да, то я действительно тебя придушу.

\- Не... - выдыхает Джин, вместо голоса только воздух, - ...издеваюсь.

Вторая рука проскальзывает по шее Джина к затылку как раз вовремя, чтобы смягчить встречу со стеной, в которую Каме его резко вжимает.

\- Аканиши, - тихо произносит он, - я не знаю, что сказать.

\- Не говори ничего, - Джин рычит, - просто не останавливайся.

В глазах Каме вспыхивает что-то, чего Джин не видел уже очень давно, его собственные глаза закрываются, выполняя требование тела полностью сосредоточиться на том, что с ним творят. Пальцы Каме легко скользят по его шее, как будто дразня, нежно лаская горло, и он стонет от неудовлетворенности, пока не чувствует дыхание на своем лице.

Не то чтобы Каме плохо целовался - дело в том, что Джин не особо старается. Он приоткрывает рот и ласкает языком язык Каме, но делает это почти автоматически. Все его внимание сосредоточено на замершей на его шее руке. И прежде чем он сам осознает свое намерение, он берет эту руку и передвигает ее, при этом притягивая Каме ближе.

После он разжимает пальцы и скользит ладонью на талию Каме, вцепляется в него и заставляет протиснуть бедро между своих ног, раздвигая их, и начинает тереться об него. Каме отрывается от его рта и бесстыдно стонет, вжимаясь лбом в плечо Джина, подхватывая ритм и невольно сжимая пальцы.

Джин хрипит, больше он ничего не может, потому что теперь Каме делает это правильно, и дыхание застряло в его глотке, проскакивая мелкими глоточками, вовсе недостаточными. Ноги Джина подгибаются, и Каме едва успевает подхватить его, замедляя падение, и они оба оказываются на грязном полу - Джин на коленях у Каме, вцепившийся в него как клещ.

Кафель под спиной Джина холодный и твердый, когда Каме его опрокидывает, и еще холоднее, когда Каме стаскивает его штаны. Обычно Джин такого не позволяет. По крайней мере, не таким образом, но Каме посасывает его кадык, рукой сжимая шею чуть ниже и мягко подталкивая вверх и каким-то образом это гораздо лучше, чем если бы то же самое творили с его членом.

\- Ка-ме, - выдавливает Джин, толкаясь бедрами в надежде на хоть какой-то контакт, но ощущает лишь прохладный кондиционированный воздух.

\- Открой глаза, - шепчет Каме, отодвигаясь и ослабляя хватку.

Джин может лишь чуть приподнять веки, но этого достаточно, чтобы увидеть, как внимательно смотрит на него Каме, тяжело дышащий, с челкой, упавшей на помутневшие глаза.

\- Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты этого хочешь.

\- Я... - Джин кашляет, его глаза закатываются, и прикосновение Каме становится успокаивающим. - Я же сказал тебе не останавливаться.

Не отвечая, по крайней мере словесно, Каме расстегивает свой ремень и откручивает колпачок с тюбика. Джин начинает громко смеяться при мысли о том, что Каме приволок смазку на свидание (с девушкой). Но прежде чем первый смешок срывается с его губ, Каме раздвигает его бедра и пробует протолкнуть в него смазанный палец, и дальше все уже совсем не смешно. Джин вместо этого стонет во весь голос, но только пока Каме не сжимает нежно его шею, и тогда он задыхается.

Он знает, что Каме чувствует, как судорожно сокращаются его мышцы. Так возбудить его может только стимуляция подобного рода, и он чуть не кончает без единого прикосновения к члену, когда Каме проталкивается глубоко внутрь, задевая ту самую точку. Он не может стонать, голос вынужден затихнуть в глотке, и Джин начинает соскальзывать куда-то из-за того, что все меньше кислорода достается его мозгу.

Прикосновение исчезает, его шея свободна, и он недоуменно моргает, все еще не видя.

\- Каме...

\- Больше ничего такого до самого конца, - говорит Каме, его голос напряжен, и Джин сосредотачивается, чтобы разглядеть беспокойство в его взгляде. - Ты уже синеть начал. Я снова сделаю это, когда ты будешь готов, хорошо?

Джин кивает, открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но издает лишь пронзительный стон, потому что Каме уже в нем, вжимает его позвоночник в пол, вталкиваясь до самого конца, и останавливается, чтобы дать Джину привыкнуть, прежде чем начать медленно двигаться.

Каме резко охает, как будто от удивления, и Джин разлепляет веки, чтобы увидеть лицо Каме, искаженное наслаждением. Его рот расслаблен, щеки раскраснелись, пот выступает на лбу и пряди волос прилипают к коже. Джин чувствует его твердость в себе и толкается навстречу, еще больше напрягая позвоночник, но тут Каме подхватывает его под ягодицы, облегчая нагрузку.

Рот Джина приоткрывается, его бедра автоматически подхватывают ритм толчков Каме, и когда он находит силы дотянуться рукой между их бедрами, все что ему нужно сделать - это сжать пальцы, тело само толкается в его руку.

\- Каме, - говорит он быстро, отчаянно, свободной рукой цепляясь за запястье Каме и подтягивая его руку обратно к своей шее.

\- Джин, - шепчет Каме, и позже Джин сможет осознать, что впервые за годы он услышал это обращение, а сейчас ему хватает одной только неуверенности в голосе и нежности прикосновений, чтобы утонуть в чувствах.

\- Ты сможешь, Каме, - произносит Джин и срывается на сдавленный стон, лаская головку своего члена, но звук прерывается, когда пальцы Каме пережимают его горло.

Каме вбивается в него, звук соприкосновения их тел эхом отдается от стен, рука Джина летает вверх и вниз и Каме сильнее сжимает пальцы. Он еще колеблется, когда тело Джина начинает содрогаться, но восстанавливает решимость и дожидается того момента, когда рот Джина распахнется в крике оргазма, чтобы сжать его горло, полностью лишая воздуха.

Джин может это ощущать прямо в мозгу - расскажите о мозготрахе - там, за глазными яблоками, в синусах, где начинается эта дрожь, электрическими разрядами распространяющаяся по каждому нерву в его теле, до кончиков пальцев на руках и ногах. И после он чувствует, как Каме выходит из него и кончает - не на него, - а потом теплое тело Каме снова на нем, так уютно устраивается между его напряженно вытянутыми ногами.

И когда он снова может дышать, это воздух Каме, их рты сплавлены и Каме намеренно выдыхает прямо в легкие Джина. Потом они все еще соприкасаются губами, не то чтобы целуясь, но и не то чтобы не целуясь, пока Джин очень медленно восстанавливает дыхание. Каме легко скользит кончиком языка по нижней губе Джина, и Джин оживает, наклоняет голову, чтобы поцеловать Каме как следует, и обхватывает его обеими руками.

Спина его болит зверски, когда они садятся, неловко избегая взглядов друг друга, пока он вытирает себя и приводит в порядок, насколько это возможно. Он умудряется встать и шипит от боли, но ладонь Каме начинает нежно массировать его позвоночник, и он льнет к Каме, роняя голову ему на плечо, когда второй рукой тот обнимает его за талию.

\- Давай, - мягко произносит Каме, тыкая Джина пальцем в бок и подталкивая к выходу. - Надо выбираться отсюда.

Разум Джина проясняется, и глаза его распахиваются, когда он вспоминает, кого они оставили за дверью.

\- А как же девушки?

Каме фыркает, утыкается лицом в шею Джина и целует метки, которые сам там оставил.

\- Какие девушки?  
_____________________________


End file.
